Dinastía y Sangre
by Brisa Black
Summary: Un legado ancestral con una pesada carga. Una maldicion que sella un espiritu por siglos. Una guerra a punto de estallar. El día y la noche se unen para luchar, podrán trabajar juntos y traer la paz o solo se destruirán entre ellos...IxKA


_Bueno aquí les traigo otra serie, espero que sea de su agrado. Debo aclarar antes que hay partes de **la trama sacada de otra serie anime llamada Hellsing**. Así que les aviso que rasgos en los personajes como similitudes en algunos campos es a causa de eso y **bajo ninguna circunstancia tengo por propósito apoderarme de ellos, solo las tomo prestados para el fic, esta aclaración es para que no me acusen de plagio.**_

_Ahora si pueden comenzar su lectura…_

**Capitulo 1**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

**"La amenaza"**

**"_El día que perdió su vida,_**

**_El día que perdió su alma,_**

**_El día que perdió su muerte,_**

**_Ese día fue condenado a vagar,_**

**_Hasta el fin de los tiempos…esperando"_**

* * *

Era noche cerrada, la oscuridad era densa y pesada casi simulaba un manto extendido sobre la ciudad. El silencio se movía por las calles anticipando hechos antinaturales.

Por una calle solitaria un repiqueteo de tacones rompe el silencio, produciendo un ruido seco. Poco a poco, una figura femenina; de cabello castaño, piel blanca vestida con un vestido naranjo de verano hasta la rodillas, se comienza a divisar a lo lejos. Conforme se va acercando se puede notar que su andar era veloz y nervioso, como si algo o alguien le estuviese persiguiendo…

-Por todos los cielos que silencioso y vació esta todo esto…- se dijo la joven intentando calmar los nervios que le causaba la situación. De alguna manera el hecho de romper un poco el mutismo le ayudara a controlar el miedo.

Siguió caminando al mismo ritmo. Hasta que de pronto, una niebla comenzó a descender de forma inesperada y sin explicación lógica. La muchacha, corto con su carrera y observo a su alrededor con una mirada interrogante e inquieta.

-Pero que esta pasando…-musito bajo, comenzando a respirar con dificultad por el temor.

La niebla se hizo más espesa y la temperatura descendió estrepitosamente. De forma inconciente la chica se abrazo a si misma por el frío y se froto los brazos intentando así proveerse algo de calor. Volvió a escudriñar el paisaje con el entrecejo fruncido, hasta que a lo lejos noto una silueta oscura que se acercaba con andar elegante y tranquilo.

Los pasos resonaban secamente produciendo un eco que envolvía todo.

Se quedo paralizada un corto momento Un fuerte estremecimiento la recorrió, mientras un nudo en la boca de estomago se hacía presente.

La chica no espero ninguna otra señal, su instinto se hizo presente sacándola del estupor inicial y sin más se hecho a correr calle abajo.

Los pasos siguieron escuchándose detrás de ella, cada vez más cerca. La castaña se comenzó a desesperar. ¿Porque las pisadas se escuchaban tan cerca si el sujeto no había apurado su andar?

El sonido desapareció de improviso, pero sin despejarse el ambiente Ya no la seguían el sujeto extraño.

Se detuvo por segunda vez, con una mezcla de cansancio y alivio. Apoyo la espalda en una cabina telefónica intentando recuperar el resuello. Después de todo, el instinto le jugo una mala pasada. La falta de sueño y las películas de terror era una pésima combinación, para el sistema nervioso.

Sonrió, que tonta que había sido lo más seguro era que el tipo era otro transeúnte que tenía un especial gusto por las noches.

-Valla que eres boba Atsuko…-se reprendió dándose una palmadita en la frente- Mira que dejarte llevar por los nervios y las tonterías que se te pasan por…- la chica no pudo terminar la frase porque unos fuertes brazos la inmovilizaron por la espalda, haciéndola callar.

La muchachita se puso rígida, alguien la tenía tomada fuertemente y no podría escapar.

Una fría voz le susurro al oído – No deberías ser tan dura contigo misma encanto…- dijo una voz masculina.

Atsuko estaba aterrorizada y comenzó a tartamudear – S-s-suélteme ahora mismo…-dijo intentando dar una orden, que más que eso sonó como suplica. Moviendo un poco la cabeza, la muchacha pudo ver de reojo la cara de su captor. Este tenía los ojos azules, facciones finas, el cabello negro y la piel tan blanca como la tiza. Vestido con un elegante traje negro.

El desconocido sonrió de forma maligna, la chica se volvió a estremecer asustada entre los brazos, a causa del rictus – Lamento no poder complacerte humana, pero yo necesito algo que solo tú me puedes proporcionar…

-Yo no tengo n-nada de va-valor…

-Oh por supuesto que si lo tienes…y me lo darás te guste o no- termino macabramente.

-No…no por favor…No me haga daño…-suplico.

-No te esfuerces querida, no servirá que pidas misericordia – dijo el hombre descorriendo el cabello con una mano y posándolo en el hombro izquierdo, dejando el cuello despejado. Se empezó a acercar lentamente, pero antes que posara sus colmillos volvió a susurrarle al oído a la chica, que en esos momentos sollozaba – Déjame decirte una cosa preciosa…nunca debiste desobedecer el instinto, eso… te hubiese salvado tu corta e insignificante vida…- Y sin darle más alargue al asunto, enterró los dientes en el cuello. La joven solo pudo soltar ¡Oh! Con sorpresa al sentir la incisión, mientras poco a poco se iba desvaneciendo en los brazos del hombre.

Unos minutos después, dejo caer el cuerpo inerte de la joven sin ningún reparo al suelo. Miró a su victima con una sonrisa en el pálido rostro, mientras sacaba de uno de sus bolsillos un pañuelo de color hueso, con este se limpio la boca de los restos de sangre.

Dos figuras aparecieron a la espalda del hombre, ubicándose uno a la derecha y el otro a la izquierda, ambos con una lámpara en cada mano. El de la derecha se adelanto un pasó y haciendo una marcada reverencia se dirigió al moreno, este no se volteo.

-Amo acaba de llamar, dijo que se dirigiera al bar del hotel donde se hospeda…- dijo con sumo respeto.

-Bien entonces nos vamos al hotel Sakura...

Los dos sirvientes le abrieron paso, para que el ojiazul pasase por en medio. Ellos dejaron que su amo se alejara un par de metros, y después se dispusieron a seguirle.

* * *

En una enorme biblioteca, el fuego crepitaba en la chimenea calmamente. Era una habitación amplia, lujosamente decorada de forma occidental. Frente a esta, había dos enormes sillones de cuero empotrados en una alfombra Persa, separados por una hermosamente acabada mesa. Tres de las cuatro paredes que delimitaban el cuarto estaban totalmente cubiertas de libros, del suelo al techo. Habiendo en el medio un balconcillo que ayuda a alcanzar los libros de más arriba. En la muralla contraría a la puerta había enormes ventanales cubiertos con cortinas blancas. 

Sentada en uno de los sofás frente al fuego, una mujer que no aparentaba más de diecinueve años, con una copa de vino blanco en la mano se encontraba totalmente ensimismada, perdida en sus pensamientos. Moviendo distraídamente el líquido en su copa, sin ningún entusiasmo. En su rostro se podía apreciar cansancio y frustración.

Las grandes puertas se abrieron silenciosamente y una mujer algo mayor se introdujo sin emitir ningún sonido. Camino tranquila hasta ubicarse detrás de la muchacha.

-¿Madre, se te ofrece algo?- preguntó la joven sentada, sin siquiera voltear o cambiar de expresión.

La recién llegada sonrió con orgullo – Kagome, entre más pasa el tiempo más me sorprendes…-dijo mientras se ubicaba en el sillón vació, fijando su vista en la morena. Esta no se dio por aludida. Ninguna hablo por unos segundos.

-Ojala todo fuera tan fácil como entrenar mis sentidos…-murmuro aún con la vista perdida en las llamas, sin dejar de mover el vino.

La mujer le miró preocupada. No era normal ver a Kagome tan atribulada, normalmente se mostraba fuerte, impenetrable y estoica. Siempre controlada y lógica, se hacía con el dominio de todas las situaciones. Todo estaba en perfecto orden y nada se escapaba de su control. Era respetada, sus hombres le era leales y sus enemigos le temían por ser implacable. Incluso algunos le apodaban "Tormenta", por ser peligrosa, fría e incontrolable.

Pero, para su madre era solo su pequeña niña que le toco tomar la pesada carga familiar, de la institución _"Shikon"_, una agencia tricontinental encargada de erradicar no-muertos, que amenazaban con el delicado equilibrio. No solo de Japón, sino de todo el continente asiático, africano y parte del oceanito. Al ser ella la primogénita le correspondía por sangre ser la cabeza de la dinastía Higurashi haciéndola heredera de poderes fuera de lo común. Fuerzas traspasadas por sus ancestros, monjes y sacerdotisas guerreras. Convirtiéndola en directora, y principal cazadora de la institución. Además de ser la guardiana de un magnifico y codiciado tesoro, que contiene grandes secretos ancestrales, que en malas manos podía traer la destrucción total.

-Hija… ¿Qué te preocupa?

La morena desvió lentamente la mirada de las llamas y fijo sus ojos azules en los marrones de su madre. Ambas se parecían en cuanto a facciones y rasgos, de ella había heredado el color azabache de su cabello. Aunque ahora el pelo de su madre estaba veteándose de blanco por los años. Pero seguía siendo tan bella y delicada como en su juventud.

Había veces que deseaba el ser tan grácil y femenina como ella, tener esa mirada siempre dulce y la sonrisa tranquilizadora. Pero después recapacitaba al recordar que ella era una cazadora, cabeza de _"Shikon"_ y guardiana de la joya del mismo nombre. Ella no podía darse el lujo de mostrarse así de vulnerable. No. Sus enemigos eran poderosos, y tenía que mantener a raya a sus hombres, que a pesar de serle fiel, tenía claro que a cualquier muestra de alguna de las características de su amada madre, dejarían de respetarla. Después de todo aún vivían en un mundo machista ¿no?

Kagome suspiro con pesar, mientras dejaba el vaso lleno en la mesa.

- Los ataques han ido aumentando en número. Se ha visto uno unión de fuerzas que no se daba desde hace al menos mil años...

-Desde la_ "Kokoro Ichi Man"_(1), cuando Midoriko selló a él _primero_…- completó Kaoru.

La morena asintió con la cabeza levemente, para luego continuar- Además de que ah reapareciendo una clase de vampiros…una que se creía exterminada desde esa batalla en especifico – La joven apretó los puños molesta, su madre se removió incomoda en el sillón.

- No me digas que los V…- se cortó – ellos…no pueden…están…- balbuceo

Kagome sonrió cansadamente – Si, la elite chupa sangre, madre… esta de vuelta – se giro a mirar nuevamente al fuego.- Este antiguo clan que se creía extinto ha vuelto a hacerse presente, y al menos cinco de ellos son _Varacolaci_ (2) legítimos – la mujer ahogo un gritó con las manos, la joven continuo – Imagínate, solo una de esas bestias tendría el poder suficiente para destruir ciudades entera y ahora tenemos cinco, para entretenernos…Además mis fuentes me han comunicado que se han organizado por orden jerárquico y que han reclutado entre sus filas a licántropos y otros demonios.

- ¡Oh no! – fue todo lo que pudo exclamar.

La pelinegra siguió hablando, ya sin muestra de cansancio. Ahora se mostraba nuevamente dura y estoica. Después de todo, si ella no se mantenía firme quien sostendría a los demás. La reacción de su madre la endureció y reafirmo su decisión a no mostrar cuanto le podían afectar las situaciones – Esto no se parece nada que hayamos visto antes. Una unión así de bestias, no se da desde hace mil años, cuando el _primero_ los organizo. Ahora que este esta sellado, no queda más opción que presumir que hay otro tan poderoso como _él_. - lo ultimo lo musito solo para ella.

-¡Santo cielo!- exclamo asustada, tapándose los ojos con las manos. – Pero si el concejo dijo que nadie más que ese…ese monstruo podría realizar tal cosa – dijo aún sin terminar de creer lo que escuchaba

- Pues si era posible después de todo ¿no?... Mi padre siempre tuvo razón, él sabía que otro se alzaría y nadie le creyó… esos políticos soquetes…- dijo Kagome con ira contenida.

Unos años antes del ataque, que causo la muerte del antiguo líder, él propuso una teoría acerca de la unificación entre criaturas oscuras a cargo de otro líder. Todo el concejo continental se burló y lo tacho de paranoico, alegando que si el _primero _estaba sellado era imposible que algún otro vampiro tomara su lugar. Mientras meditaba, recordó la primera regla de la lucha, nunca subestimes aún rival. Y eso era precisamente lo que habían echo durante todos estos años. Otra maldición se escapo de sus labios. Ganándose una mirada desaprobadora de parte de su madre.

Kagome se acerco a la mesa y volvió a llenar su copa. Con pasó lento volvió a sentarse nuevamente en él sofá. Kaoru, negó con la cabeza. Aún creía que era demasiada responsabilidad, para su hija. Y no es que creyera que lo hacía mal. Todo lo contrario, se veía a lo lejos que ella había nacido para dirigir. Si no, que era muy joven y este trabajo le absorbería la vida entera, arriesgando su seguridad de una forma aterradora. Llevar todo el peso de una organización de la envergadura de _Shikon _era toda una proeza, y su pequeña tenía veinte años recién cumplidos y ya a los dieciséis estaba al mando. Perdió gran parte de su adolescencia a causa de sus obligaciones, la muchacha tenía, y tiene, un fuerte sentido de la responsabilidad y el honor. Virtud y maldición a la vez.

La mujer suspiro con pesar al ver el triste futuro que le esperaba a su hija. Kaoru se levanto del sillón y se acerco a Kagome. Le acaricio la cabeza y le beso la frente. La joven líder se mantuvo seria, pero al mirar los ojos de su primogénita, la mujer pudo apreciar en sus ojos una chispa de agradecimiento.

-Iré a ver a tu hermano cielo – dijo sonriendo afable, mientras se dirigía hacía la salida – Que descanses hija…

Y tan silenciosamente como había entrado se había ido.

Kagome se quedo quieta, mientras sentía como la presencia de su madre se alejaba por el corredor.

-Gracias mamá…-musito quedamente. Alzo la copa sobre su cabeza y con una sonrisa irónica brindo – A la salud de todas las sabandijas que volverán al infierno…- Se bebió de golpe todo el contenido y lanzo la copa contra las llama, haciéndola añicos en el interior de la chimenea y produciendo un fuerte sonido.

Kaoru se encontraba unos cuantos pasillos, alejada escucho algo del estallido. Se volteo a mirar en dirección a la biblioteca y volvió a negar con la cabeza por segunda vez esa noche.

-Otro juego de copas de cristal incompleto…- murmuro cansada. Tendría que hablar con esa niña para que dejase de destruir la cristalería. Mala manía heredada de su padre.

Y sin más, la mujer siguió alejándose con dirección a otra sección de la casa.

* * *

El cielo estaba gris esa mañana, a causa de las nubes que impedían a los rayos solares que las traspasasen, dejando todo el ambiente oscuro, triste y húmedo. La mansión Higurashi, que resguarda en su interior a la connotada institución _Shikon_, se veía por fuera aparentemente tranquila. Nadie sospecharía que dentro no solo viven los miembros de una de las familias más importantes del país, sino que también una agencia que se dedica a cazar vampiros y otros secretos que jamás saldrían a la luz pública… 

Las hermosas puertas de roble envejecido se abrieron silenciosamente. Dando paso a la líder de la agencia. Kagome, iba vestida con un simple traje femenino de color gris, chaqueta y pantalón. Encima llevaba puesto un impermeable del mismo color que le llegaba hasta los tobillos. No utilizaba tacones. No los necesitaba era lo bastante alta, para prescindir de ellos. Su cabello iba tomado en un apretado rodete, dejándole la vista despejada, lista para cualquier imprevisto con garras y dientes.

Bajo las escaleras de mármol con la tranquilidad de la nobleza. Abajo, la esperaba un sobrio Mercedes de color negro, con vidrios polarizados y la puerta posterior abierta. La mujer con su gesto inmutable se subió a bordo del carro.

El interior del vehiculo era amplio. Los asientos estaban tapizados de cuero café, dándole un aspecto acogedor. Frente a Kagome; había una ventanilla que comunicaba con la cabina. La mujer extendió la mano y presiono el botón que se encontraba a su lado. Automáticamente el vidrio oscuro comenzó a descender dejando a la vista a los ocupantes que iban manejando el coche.

Eran dos personas las que ocupaban la cabina; una mujer joven y un hombre mayor.

-General Zenko – dijo inexpresiva la joven Higurashi. El aludido hizo una venía con la cabeza, mientras ajustaba el espejo retrovisor para ver a la a su jefa. El hombre iba vestido con su traje de servicio de color azul marino con sus franjas que denotaban su rango superior.

-A sus órdenes señorita Kagome – dijo fijando sus ojos verdes en la joven sentada atrás de él.

-Cuando lleguemos a la Organización de Países Aliados quiero que llames por radio y que un grupo de no más de diez hombres sean ubicados de incógnito en puntos estratégicos alrededor del edificio, por cualquier eventualidad que se presente…- dijo alzando las cejas seriamente. Zenko alzo levemente su gorra de servicio, una parte primordial del trabajo era saber leer entre líneas y él había estado muchos años en el negocio, trabajando primeramente con Keishiro Higurashi.

- Como usted mande mi señora- dijo obediente.

Kagome desvió la vista del hombre y la fijo en la joven sentada al lado. Esta iba vestida con un traje parecido, siendo la única diferencia los grados marcados en el uniforme.

-Capitana Sango – llamó con la misma autoridad.

- Mande señorita Higurashi – dijo haciendo un venía con la mano.

-Usted va a entrar conmigo y va a revisar que la sala y sus alrededores no tenga ningún dispositivo espía. Es totalmente indispensable que está reunión quede en el más absoluto secreto…- hizo una pausa – confío en la eficacia de ambos.

-Por supuesto Higurashi-sama – completaron ambos.

* * *

En el centro de Tokio, se alzaba imponente el edificio que resguardaba las instalaciones del OPA. Su estructura maciza le daba un aspecto de estabilidad y seguridad. 

En si el edificio era una mezcla arquitectónica de todos los países que ocupan un lugar dentro de la organización. Unas amplias extensiones de jardines le dan un toque armonioso. Los entendidos, calificaban la construcción como un monumento a la arquitectura.

A las afueras de la entrada principal del edificio, un grupo de tres hombres, de edad madura se encontraban enfrascados en una acalorada discusión.

-¡No! Me niego a dejar la seguridad de mi país en manos de una mocosa inexperta – exclamo molesto un hombre, cercano a los cuarenta años. Su cabello era negro y su piel morena. Era Rohan Rehman representante hindú.

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo…-dijo otro de los allí congregados, dirigiendo su mirada de apoyo hacía Rohan. Este hombre, estaba cercano a los cincuenta años. Tenía el cabello castaño y una abundante barba del mismo color, que comenzaba a vetearse de blanco. Este era Abdel Massari representante de Arabia Saudita.- No solo es inexperta, sino que también es una mujer.- hizo una pausa horrorizado, y lanzo una mirada despectiva – Nada bueno se puede esperar de semejante blasfemia. ¡Que Alá nos ampare! – dijo alzando los brazos hacía el cielo.

- Creo que están siendo injustos con la señorita Higurashi, ella a demostrado su valía, y se merece el puesto – intervino en la conversación otro sujeto, que se veía mayor que los otro dos. Bordeando los sesenta años. Tenía una melena abundante y larga, totalmente alba. Usaba la cabellera amarrada en una cola baja que llegaba hasta sus hombros. Su tez era levemente bronceada, que resaltaba a causa de sus ojos azules. Además de poseer una barba del mismo color de su pelo. – Y déjame decirte Abdel que su género no la incapacita en lo más mínimo. – Dijo en tono seco – Por que, en la historia ancestral de mi pueblo, hubo muchas mujeres gobernantes que hicieron tan buen trabajo como el mismo faraón. Ejemplo de eso Hatshepsut, trajo la época dorada a nuestra gente. Además de que en su familia no es la primera vez que se da un caso así – término en tono serio, el actual representante de Egipto y exmandatario, Assad Abul.

- ¡No es lo mismo Assad! Esa mujer no puede gobernar una institución como _Shikon_ no es digna, va contra las predisposiciones de Alá y su profeta Mahoma. Nos castigara a todos por tamaña herejía y…- ahí comenzó una larga perorata sobre todos las penas y maldiciones que caerían sobre sus cabezas. A su lado Rohan asentía con fervor, no porque compartiera la misma doctrina que su "aliado", más bien ambas religiones eran totalmente opuestas, pero eso que más daba ahora. Después de todo, lo que importaba era desacreditar a la líder.

Por otro lado, Assad al ver lo que vendría, se bloqueo mentalmente preguntándose como era posible que una autoridad fuera tan irracional. No le costo demasiado, ya tenía practica en ignorar al individuo allí presente. Más que mal llevaba soportando sus desplantes desde que la joven Higurashi había tomado su cargo, es decir, cerca de cinco años.

-…y por eso no puede seguir a la cabeza esa…esa MUJER- termino remarcando la ultima palabra como si fuera el peor insulto proferido.

-Valla no creía que mi genero aún causase tanta conmoción caballeros, pensé que era tema superado…-dijo una voz fría que venía acercándose. Kagome, clavando su mirada en sus dos opositores, seguida de cerca por Sango, que tenía un semblante severo. El representante árabe e hindú se puso completamente blancos al percatarse de la presencia de la mujer. - Y con todos los años que llevó a cargo creó que he demostrado que estoy completamente capacitada, para manejar el legado de mi familia…- La mujer, ya se encontraba frente a ellos – ¿no creen? – Desvió la mirada de ellos y la fijo en el ex mandatario egipcio.

-Buen día Assad- sama – dijo sin cambiar su expresión inmutable, mientras hacía el saludo tradicional. El representante egipcio tenía una mirada divertida. Le maravillaba ver como era capaz de intimidar con solo una mirada.

-Buen día para ti también, Kagome-sama – respondió el saludo con igual respeto, para luego agregar- Me preguntaba, si usted tendría algún inconveniente en que un pobre viejo como yo la escoltase hasta el salón principal…

Kagome afirmo con la cabeza, con un minúsculo atisbo de sonrisa-Claro que no, sería todo un honor…- Y tomó el brazo ofrecido por el anciano. Adentrándose en el edificio.

Sango les siguió unos metros más atrás y al pasar junto a los dos hombres le lanzo una gélida mirada. Los dos miembros, se estremecieron. Esas mujeres eran aterradoras, pensaron ambos al mismo tiempo al ver alejarse al grupo.

* * *

Esta era una sala espaciosa y alta. Había grandes ventanales ubicados en la parte superior, dejando entrar la luz a raudales, pero impidiendo la vista hacía el interior. En el centro había una enorme mesa redonda en la cual se reunían doce sillas iguales de cuero negro, más una que era algo más grande que las demás. 

En cada una de estos sillones estaba sentado un representante de cada país que pertenecía a la unión; China, Rusia, India, Arabia y Vietnam representaban a Asía; Sahara de occidente, Botsawa, Madagascar, Egipto, Marruecos representando a África y de Oceanía las islas de Papua Nueva Guinea y Nueva Zelanda. Presidiendo la reunión la líder de la institución _Shikon._

-¡Usted se volvió loca muchacha! – fue la exclamación furiosa que se dejo escuchar en el salón central de la OPA. El representante de Madagascar, Philippe Bretón, estaba en pie respirando ruidosamente, por la conmoción.

Kagome solo le miró seriamente con su eterna expresión apacible. Ella, con toda la serenidad del mundo junto las manos sobre la mesa, sin quitar su vista de encima.

-Creo que ustedes no han comprendido la verdadera complicación del asunto…-dijo con su tono inexpresivo – Señores, estamos en alerta máxima y en una situación de lo más riesgosa. – Hizo una pausa, para luego continuar – En estos minutos tenemos antes nosotros un problema de magnitudes tan estratosferitas como las que enfrento mi antepasada Midoriko, si no más. – Todos los hombres guardaban silencio con la mirada fija en ella. – En un principio debo admitir que no era mi intención dar todos los datos que avalan mi medida, pero ahora veo que va a ser necesario. Hay cinco vampiros _Varacolaci_ legítimos, con todo el poder necesario para destruir en un cuantos días un país entero – Los representantes se removieron nerviosos. Ellos sabían cuan dañinos podían ser esas bestias. Mucho peor que los Nosferathus – Bien, este clan lleva décadas preparándose en el más absoluto anonimato. Y ahora cuenta con el apoyo de todos los vampiros de escalas inferiores.

La mujer tomo un control y prendió la pantalla que estaba detrás de ella. En esta apareció una pirámide que ordenaba de forma jerárquica las clases de chupa-sangre.

-Al inicio y liderando se encuentran los _Varacolaci,_ le siguen de cerca los _Nosferathus(3), _luego vienen los _Strigoii(4) _y por ultimo los zombis carroñeros. Todos estas "clases" se han puesto al servicio y voluntad del clan. Además de esto, entraron al juego una serie de criaturas oscuras; como licántropos, _Erinias(5)_, _Kasha(6), Lamias(7), Upier(8), Bajang(9) _entre muchos otros de los cuales ni siquiera tenemos un registro escrito.- Kagome se levanto del asiento y afirmo los brazos en la mesa, recargando levemente su peso en ella. – Los ataques se han intensificado de forma aterradora, siendo cada vez más difícil de contener. Ayer he recibido una carta del director de _"Unión de Mensajeros"(8)_, el vaticano manda a pedir apoyo, porque sus fuerzas están siendo insuficientes para resistir los ataques.

Unos de los miembros reaccionando salto de su silla – ¿Y usted cree que es una buena solución arriesgarnos quitando los sellos¡Seria una profunda insensatez acceder a su petición muchacha! – exclamo Khef Merathe, representante de Botswana.

Kagome frunció levemente los labios en gesto de fastidio. Odiaba tener que tratar con estos políticos incompetentes. – Entonces si encuentra tan descabellada la idea, déme usted una mejor…-fue la seca respuesta. El hombre se quedo sin palabras, no sabiendo con que refutar la opción y avergonzado se sentó nuevamente. Bajo la dura mirada de la líder.

- Kagome- sama – inquirió el representante de Egipto - usted sabe lo riesgoso que puede ser el asunto, para usted y para todas las naciones aliadas de la asociación.

-Por supuestos que he sopesado concienzudamente cada uno de los aspectos. – dijo fríamente.

-Entonces pongo toda mi confianza y la seguridad de mi nación en sus manos señorita Higurashi. – Afirmó – Yo apoyo la moción de la líder de _Shikon _y todos aquellos que están de acuerdo conmigo alcen su mano.

Todos los demás miembros comenzaron a cuchichear entorno soltando algunas exclamaciones, pero poco a poco las manos se empezaron a alzar quedando a bajo solo los representantes de Botswana, Marruecos, India y Arabia.

-Bien – volvió a hablar el líder egipcio- son nueve votos contra cuatro, la moción es aprobada por el concejo. Señorita Higurashi haga lo que estime conveniente para guardar la paz de nuestras naciones.

La mujer mantuvo su expresión neutra – Por supuesto.

* * *

Ya terminada la reunión, Kagome se encontraba de camino a la mansión acompañada nuevamente por sus dos más altos oficiales. El general Zenko le miraba por el espejo del retrovisor. 

-Hay algo que quieras preguntar Zenko – dijo la mujer mirando por la ventana.

El aludido sonrió levemente – ¿Estas segura de lo que vas a hacer Kagome…? No has pensado que el remedio puede ser peor que la enfermedad- le pregunto, sin el toque formal que utilizaba regularmente con ella.

-Sí…Él único que nos puede ayudar contra esta amenaza puede ser él…- respondió distraída.

-Pero no crees que es peligroso dejarlo en libertad luego de lo que ocurrió hace cien años… - murmuro Sango con preocupación. Ya no era la capitana hacía su superior si no su amiga de la infancia.

-Estoy segura – dijo enérgica.- Es que ustedes también dudan de mi

-Jamás – fue la resuelta respuesta de ambos.

-Entonces dejen de cuestionar mis decisiones…- fue la seca respuesta que dio antes de bajar del auto y azotar la puerta.

Ambos se miraron y asintieron. Ya estaba hecho la seguirían al mismo infierno, fue la promesa que se hicieron los dos en silencio sellando un pacto con ellos mismo. Seguirían hasta lo ultimo a su joven lider.

* * *

_Bien este el primer capitulo, espero que no le haya sido muy latoso…jejeje. La cosa cada vez más se va poner más compleja jijiji y ya verán que tal va a resultar todo el asunto._

_Este, espero que sea de su agrado este nuevo proyecto…_

_Y ya saben cualquier crítica o comentario me dejan un mensajito y listo…. _

* * *

_Entonces acá les va el agregado cultural, del fic:_

_(1)"Kokoro Ichi Man": Batalla de las diez mil almas en la cual Midoriko selló el espíritu del primero._

_(2)Varacolaci: Son la cúspide en la jerarquía chupa- sangre. Estos son los vampiros más poderosos transformados directamente por el primero. Cuentan con capacidades mucho más desarrollados y son capaces de jugar con el clima y en ocasiones producir eclipses. _

_(3)Nosferathus: Son los siguientes de la jerarquía, este tipo de vampiro también son fuertes, pero tienen un limite en capacidades. Esta casta se forma cuando un varacolaci "hijo de sangre" del primero convierte algún humano._

_(4)Strigoii: Son los terceros en la jerarquía, este tipo de vampiro caza en manadas y tiene poderes muy reducidos en comparación a los otro dos anteriores. Esta casta aparece cuando los Nosferathus transforman a un humano en un no muerto._

_(5) Erinias: Son una especie de hechiceras. Buscan energía mágica y vida (sangre). Hacen trabajos vampiricos por dinero._

_(6) Kashas: Demonio antropófago que se alienta de cadáveres._

_(7 )Lamias: Demonio mitad mujer, mitad serpiente. Comen carne human y beben sangre._

_(8)Upier: Demonio que se levanta a medio día y se acuesta a medianoche. Tiene una poderosa fascinación por la sangre. _

_(9)Bajang: Demonio domestico. Este se hereda de generación en generación. Se mantiene en una vasija de raíces el cual esta protegido por muchos encantamientos. Estos animalillos se pueden utilizar para rengazas._

_(10)"Unión de Mensajeros": Institución religiosa occidental encargada de el exterminio de los no- muertos en los continentes de América, Europa y Oceanía continental. Tiene su sede en Italia. _

_Bueno con esto concluyo el primer capitulo…_

_¡Hasta Luego!_

**_P.d:¡ dejen review!_**

**_Brisa Black_**


End file.
